Trapped in the Closet
by ladyBlue Wolf
Summary: R.Kellys' trapped in the closet ...'cept it's R. Weasly..and it isn't a ridiculusly long song...and sadly no midgets.. Ok never mind, this is nothing like that.What really happens is Ron is trying to get revenge on Hermione for a prank but ends up hidding


TRAPPED IN THE CLOSET

Hello people! This is my first fic and oneshot, please be kinda nice. Flames will only light my fire!

"_Ha, ha!"_ thought Ron as he snuck into Hermiones' room that she was sharing with Ginny, "_I'm gonna get her back this time!"_

The previous day Ron had awoken to find his hair turned a 'lovely' shade hot pink and two girls laughing their heads off.

FLASHBACK

"Was so funny?" Asked the half asleep red head.

"N-nothing." Shot out Hermione through a fit of giggles.

Ron got out of bed to check for himself. For _some_ odd reason he didn't believe her.

"GAHHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO?" He yelled at them a small squeak slipping into his voice.

Both girls totally lost it here. "It's not that bad Ron!" Ginny managed to say.

"Yeah," stared Hermione trying to regain her composer," I kinda like it."

"That's 'cause it ain't on YOU!"

ENDFLASHBACK

Ron silently slipped into the closet and pulled out his wand. He had it all planned out; wait for 'Mione to come in, soak her with water charm. Short, simple, and to the point.

He sat and waited there for a good twenty minutes before…

Ron almost dropped has wand. Hermione had finally come in… in nothing but a towel! It seemed that the reason she was taking so long was that she was takeing a shower. Ron gulped.

'_I could get out of this now' _he thought '_just jump out an explain the situation to her'_

'_Yeah, and get your arse kicked to kingdom come'_ said a voice in the back of his head. '_Good point'_

So he just sat there, trapped in the closet, while his crush was practically naked only a few feet away from him. He tried his best not to look and remained quiet for what seemed like hours. '_She should be done by now, right?' _He dared a look to find that she had only just started to brush her wavy hair. '_Damnit, why's time have to move so slow?'_

Then, as he was starting to look away, she finished brushing her hair and dropped her towel half way so that it clung around her curvy hips. Luckily she was facing the opposite of Ron so he didn't see anything. But, he still couldn't help looking.

Slowly she bent over into her trunk and pulled out a pink sports bra. Ron watched as she lifted her arms over her head and slipped it on. Then she bent over the trunk again and removed a pair of lacy baby blue underwear. Slowly she dropped the towel.

Ron looked away as he felt his ears burning hotter then ever before. '_Man,'_ he couldn't help thinking '_she's got one heck of an arse on her'. _He shook his head as if expecting it to shake the thought out through his ear, and turned around to see that she had changed into a pair of worn out jeans, and was in the process of putting on a shirt that said, "Cruel Girl".

A few minutes later she left the room and Ron slowly began to creep out. Right as he was about to open the door he froze. Before he could hide or come up with a believable excuse Hermione walked in.

"F-fancy meeting you here." Was all he could manage to squeck out before going into an explination that no normal person could under stand. "ListenIknowwhatyouthinkthisisbutitsnotandI-I-Ijustwantedrevengeformyhair. IwasjustgoingtodrenchyouinwaterbutthenyoucameinandI wantedtotellyouIwastherebutI" here he took a breath" thoughtyou'dyellatme soIstayed andthenyoulookedsogorgeusIcouldn'tleveand-" he was interrupted when Hermione put a finger aginst his lips to shush him,

"Ok,ok,ok! Calm down! I'll forgive you if you'll stop rambleing on like an idiot!" then turning away and takeing her finger off his lips sha asked in a quiet voice," Do you really think I'm gorgus?"

'_It's now or never'_ he thought as he turned her to face him. "Y-yes."

And that was all it took, the next thing either of them knew they were locked in a passionate kiss.So it gos without saying that they didn't hear harry hiding on the other side of the door with Ginny saying "'Bout time!"

"Harry shush!"Ginny whisperd back.

So there you are Click the blueish-purple botton and tell me what you think.

_-Peace._


End file.
